


A lovely Autumn view

by Chromite



Series: Adventures of Space Anon [11]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Autumn scenery, Carrying, F/M, Size Difference, spaceship, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Anon arranges a special surprise for Yellow Apatite a few weeks after their first walk on Earth.





	A lovely Autumn view

>Apatite sat in the relaxation quarters on her ship, sitting on a very large green couch, her standard outfit abandoned in favor of a plain yellow dress. She was lost in thought, wondering when Anon would come back from work.  
>The sound of the door of the chamber opening snapped Apatite out of thinking. She smiled as she saw Anon walk into the room with a grin on his face.  
>"Welcome home my love, you seem awfully happy." Apatite smiled as she spoke.  
>"I am, remember our walk the other day?"  
>"I remember, the scenery was really lovely."  
>"Remember what I promised we'd do?"  
>Apatite sat up strait as she recalled that conversation, her heart racing with excitement. "You said we'd explore different environments. You....are you planning on taking me somewhere?"  
>Anon's grin grew wider. "I am. I contacted the Peridot that piloted the ship, she agreed to help out this time, and teach me how to work it myself. She should be taking off shortly."  
>As if on cue, the ship shook, stabilizing as it took off into the air. Apatite smiled with glee as a display popped up in the chamber. "Don't get too comfortable, we'll arrive at our destination in five minutes."  
>"Thank you Peridot, for taking me and Anon somewhere, and for agreeing to teach him how to fly. I appreciate it."  
>"Y-you're welcome m- you're welcome Yellow Apatite." The Peridot corrected herself, blushing at the thanks and her near mistake.  
>Soon enough, the ship sat back down, shaking once more as they landed. Yellow Apatite scooped Anon up in her arms and rushed towards the ships exit bay in excitement.  
>Apatite placed her hand on the wall panel at the exit, cradling Anon close to her body with her other arm. The floor hissed under their feet as a pod formed around them, then dropped down to the ground under the ship.  
>Apatite looked around in wonder as she saw the scenery laid out before them. The ship had landed on top of a large mountain. Below them, a sea of trees stretched out in all directions, the tops forming a sea of red, orange, yellow, and brown, not a speck of green to be found anymore. Apatite gasped out as she looked up from the trees below and caught sight of the sun setting behind some hills and clouds in the distance, paining the sky in lovely shades of red, orange, purple and pink.  
>Anon gently stroked Apatite's left cheek with his hands, still being cradled close to her body. "So what do you think my love? It's a much better view from up here than it is walking through them below."  
>A single tear rolled down Apatite's cheeks before she kissed Anon gently on the forehead. "It's lovely! I, can we.....stay here for a while?"  
>"Of course we can. I love you Apatite."  
>"I love you too Anon."  
>The pair shared a kiss before they settled down upon the ground, Anon sitting squarely in Apatite's lap. A gentle breeze blew along the mountaintop, encouraging the pair to sit even closer together as they enjoyed a lovely Autumn sunset.  
>"I can't wait to see what else this planet has to offer." Apatite whispered out in awe.  
>"I promise, we'll see it all together, my love."


End file.
